


All the Stars in the Galaxy

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Conspiracies, F/M, Joydick Weekend, M/M, Multi, Racism, Slade Wilson - Freeform, protection detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…STAR WARSChaos reigns through the galaxy. The Empire has fallen, but peace has not yet been achieved. The Outer Rim lies in a state of constant war and turmoil.A bounty has been placed on the head of Hapes Consortium Prince Consort Roy Harper. In this time of desperation, Queen Mother Jade Nguyen tasks Dark Jedi Jason Todd and Dick Grayson to protect her love.The fate of the Hapes Consortium and the Outer Rim lies in their hands...





	All the Stars in the Galaxy

He was a Dark Jedi, trained in the ways of the Force from birth on his home planet of Dathomir. The NIght Sisters and his brothers had taught him well. Which had made things all the worse when he had been betrayed by one of their own, left alone to die. Had it not been for the rogue Bruce Wayne, he would have. Still, Jason didn’t have to be happy about the life debt he owed the man.

He tried to focus on piloting the starship, an out of date Infiltrator. They needed something more inconspicuous, and a fighter craft was certainly out of the ordinary. The idiot Twi’Lek male was chatting his ear off about God-only-knew what. “Sith Infiltrator,  identify yourself,” a voice came over his systems, and Jason had to hold back a groan in response.

The Hapans were nothing if not careful. “ _ Interceptor _ requesting permission to land,” he spoke, keeping his voice calm and even.  _ Fly casual,  _ he thought. Starting a fight wouldn’t do anyone any good.

He was a Dark Jedi, trained in the ways of the Force.

And deserter of the Jedi Order Bruce Wayne had sent his two oldest protegees on a babysitting mission.

Hapan males were notoriously dim-witted. Jason had no doubt that Prince-Consort-To-Be Roy Harper would cause them nothing but trouble later down the road. “Permission Granted,  _ Infiltrator _ . Please land at Docking Station 0129.”

“Docking Station 0129,” Jason repeated before moving the craft into landing procedures. Dick still hadn't stopped talking about well… Whatever it was he had been talking about. Jason had lost track as soon as he’d thrown them into light speed.

He landed the craft with the ease of a pilot who had twice his experience, opened the hatch, and stepped out, watching as Dick followed suite. They’d get strange looks. A Zabrak and a Twi’lek teamed up together/ Not to mention they were two men in a matriarchal system, two men tasked with an important job.

Queen Mother Jade expected a coup to occur any time soon. The conspirators  would go after her beloved first, she suspected. And, well, the Hapan Crown had transferred the credits to Bruce. Bruce had transferred the credits to Dick and Jason, and here they were.

“A pleasure,” a higher ranking woman greeted them, a forced smile on her features as she shook hands with Dick and then Jason. “We do not often have Jedi around this part of the galaxy.”

“Shame we aren’t Jedi,” Jason replied, ignoring the look the woman gave him as she led them out of the hangar. 

“Force-sensitive then,” the woman said, voice sickeningly polite. Jason sincerely hoped the man they’d be protecting wouldn’t be too far deep into Hapan politics. The last thing he needed was a constant reminder of how much the Hapans hated the Force and those who used it. “There isn’t much difference.”

Jason watched as one of Dick’s lekku twitched, and for once he was glad they were on the same page. 

“We begged the Queen Mother to choose someone else. Anyone else. The last thing we need is to get involved in Jedi and Mandalorian politics…” Jason could see Dick’s jaw set from the corner of his eye. Did the woman not understand that Jason and Dick were the best in the business? “The Prince is most likely in the war room. Her Highness does so love keeping him entertained, even if war is a woman’s art…”

Jason followed the woman to the war room, keeping a close eye on Dick. Hapans were notoriously beautiful, and no one appreciated beauty quite like his Twi’lek companion. But they had a mission. They couldn’t afford distractions. Chaos in the Hapes Cluster meant chaos throughout the Outer Rim. They couldn’t afford it.

Jason watched the woman open the doors to the war room, insisting he and Dick stay outside. Jason had been expecting that. Hapans were notoriously secretive, especially when it came to war and their ship designs. 

“Seems like this is going well,” Dick commented, and Jason watched the Twi’lek shift his weight from foot to foot. Never could keep still. 

Jason nodded, but kept quiet. Things had been going too smoothly. Surely the conspirators would have known the escort for the Prince Consort was to arrive that day. The Hapans knew everything. It terrified him in a way he’d never admit to. 

He flinched when he felt a disturbance. Someone was watching them. “We got company, Goldie,” he said, drawing his twin lightsabers, activating them with their familiar  _ snap-hiss,  _ blood red illuminating the room, contrasting with the blue from Dick’s blades. 

Jason allowed himself to breathe only when he saw the man emerge from the shadows. His hair was flame red, and true to Hapan standards, there was a beauty and an elegance about him. Truly there were none more beautiful than the Hapans. At least for a humanoid. “I should have known better than to sneak up on a Jedi and a Sith.”

“A shame we are neither,” Dick responded and sheathed his blades. 

“Forgive my mistake,” the man said. “Given the color of your blades, I assumed…”

“I know what you assumed,” Jason glared and de-activated his blades, keeping them out just in case. “Who are you?” he demanded. Surely,  _ surely  _ this wasn’t the man they were set to guard. Granted, Hapan males had never quite been known for their brains.

“Roy Harper,” the man answered. “Prince Consort designate to Queen Mother Jade Nguyen.” Of course. Of course his luck would have it. Still, he couldn’t blame the man too much for the mistake. Though he should not have been so calm when addressing someone he suspected to be a Dark Lord of the Sith.

“Ah,” the woman from earlier said as she re-emerged from the war room. “I see that you three have met. Your Highness, I’m sure it is their pleasure to meet you.” Jason could see Dick roll his eyes, and he prayed to whoever was out there that the Twi’lek would keep his mouth shut for once. “They will be keeping you safe until things stabilize here.”

Stabilize. Yeah right. The day the Hapes Consortium stabilized would be the day Mustafar froze over. The quickest way to stabilize Queen Mother Jade’s reign would be for Harper to get a girl in her belly.

“It is our pleasure to escort you to your safehouse,” Dick spoke at last, and Jason had never been more grateful it wasn’t a snarky comment.  “We’re sure you’ll find it to your liking.” Great, then. Dick was willing to suck up to the man. Jason would be forced to play along. 

“Come with us,” Jason spoke and turned on his heel, not bothering to make sure Harper was behind him.

Bruce owed him and Dick. Big time. They had better ways to spend their time than watching some Hapan dimwit who was more likely to get them killed than anything else. Who was to say the conspirators weren’t watching them already? No. It had to be the atmosphere putting that idea in his mind. Paranoia bred paranoia, it was a well known fact the Night Sisters had embedded in his head so long ago.

Dick fell into step beside him, occasionally turning back to make sure Roy was following closely behind them. In a perfect galaxy, the Hapan would have stood between them. But when had their galaxy ever been perfect or fair?

“This is your ship?” Harper questioned, and Jason turned and glared, arms crossed. Could he have stated it any louder? Did he  _ want  _ them to be followed? The absolute last thing any of them needed was a space battle. Their ship was old and testy at the best of the time. Hard to get the best of the best when a team consisted of a deserter, a Dark Jedi, and a handful of failed Padawans.

“Just get in.” Jason opened the hatch and took the pilot’s chair, watching Dick slide into copilot position. They’d been at it enough years that it was a natural movement, not that Jason would ever trust Dick to pilot the vessel on his own. “There’s a hidden compartment under the floor,” he said to Harper, and used the Force to open it, watching as Harper slid inside. “You’ll stay there until we tell you otherwise, understood?”

“Understood,” Roy nodded, and Jason closed the hatch once more.

He was beginning to think he was in way over his head.


End file.
